<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"No" by Frechi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383781">"No"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frechi/pseuds/Frechi'>Frechi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Insecurity, Little bit of hurt, M/M, Sad Sylvix :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frechi/pseuds/Frechi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad Sylvix :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"No"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The pic to the story:<br/>https://twitter.com/apric0tfield/status/1244208557748183041?s=19</p><p>And the artist:<br/>https://twitter.com/apric0tfield?s=09<br/>@apric0tfield</p><p>Thank you all who created this game so that we can be inspired by it.</p><p>Please do not use my content for anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The question he feared for so long, now finally it was out. And the answer... it didn't leave him speechless. It didn't surprise him. It just...didn't. Something inside his head whispered it all along, that Felix didn't love him anymore and to be honest, Sylvain too might have known it for longer than he wanted to admit. There were signs, small and unnoticable and signs so obvious. What they both once fell for...it got lost along the way somewhere. Maybe seeing so much death plastering the path they had chosen, maybe that killed the lovable part in them. The things they did...why did they have to be so unforgivable? Was it that maybe? That Felix couldn't forgive Sylvain? Why couldn't he then, as a loyal servant, understand that Sylvain too had sworn his blade and life to the rightful king of Faerghus? Surely Dimitri wasn't to blame, he never demanded or ordered them to become his loyal knights, rather he would be the first to give his life for his friends. But what was it then that left Felix so loveless? His understanding for Sylvain's loyality had its own line. And Felix may had wanted Sylvain to break his oath. This stupid grin of the orange headed...he didn't want to fear for losing it. Because he noticed very well how his angst for Sylvain would break him as easily as a tooth pick could be snapped. For his self-defense, for his own good. That's what he told himself over and over again. And when he finally said the one word that would end it all, he didn't know what he felt. There was just a mess that he couldn't grasp. And it terrified him that for once he had no control.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>